New and Different
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: It's been two weeks since Spencer and Toby moved their relationship to the next level, but Spencer feels like something's missing
1. Chapter 1

Spencer picked at her turkey club sandwich as Hanna nibbled on her cheeseburger and Aria devoured her grilled cheese. Spencer had strategically waited until Emily and Paige had plans to invite Hanna and Aria on this outing. Hanna and Aria were watching their friend very closely.

"Spence, what's up?" Aria said "you bring us out to this diner in the middle of nowhere now you're not talking to us and you have barely touched your food"

Spencer sighed "I uh I kinda need your guys' help or advice or both" spence said shaking.

"Oh?" Aria and Hanna said in unison.

"What could you possibly need help with?" Hanna scoffed

"Hanna!" Aria said elbowing her, she nodded for Spencer to go on

Spencer was tearing up "Um when Toby came back to town two weeks ago he uh he took my virginity"

Hanna's eyes got big. Aria dropped her fork.

"He what?!" Aria yelled halfway getting up from the table.

Spencer realized what they must be thinking.

"No, God no!" Spencer yelled "he would never, what I mean is I offered it to him and, you know, he took it"

"How was it?" Hanna blurted out. Aria smacked her.

"Were you safe? Did it hurt? Was he um nice to you?" Aria asked.

"He was careful, and slow, and gentle, and it didn't hurt much, and he told me like 10 times that he loved me"

Aria smiled glad her friends first time was good.

"Oh come on, give it up Spence" Hanna said with a mischievous smile "did he, you know" Hanna said rolling her suggestively "get you there?"

Spencer looked down at her fries blushing "Twice"

"Whoa" the brunette and blonde said simultaneously.

"So what is the thing you need our help with?" Aria asked cautiously.

"Well we've had sex a handful of times now, and it's always like the first time, slow and gentle, he treats me like I'm still a virgin!" Spencer said exasperated.

Hanna and Aria looked at her confused, how was this a problem.

"How do I tell him I want to try different stuff, without him thinking that I'm not enjoying what we've been doing, and what if I tell him I want to do something new, and he wants to do something I'm not ok with."

Hanna and Aria looked at her helpless, neither had had that problem.

"Caleb just asks me when he wants to do something different" Hanna said shrugging her shoulders.

"And I tell Ezra when I really want to do something but mostly, I just trust him" Aria said looking apologetic

Spencer groaned putting her head on the table.

"Ok spence we'll figure this out" Aria started.

"Ok sweetie" Hanna sighed "tell us what he does to you"

Spencer looked up, confused

"Tell us what happened your first time" Aria said with a half smile

"We made out, he asked me if I was sure, I said yes, we undressed each other..." Spencer squinched her eyes together pausing.

"Don't get squeamish on us" Hanna teased.

"He went down on me" Spencer said eyes still closed. When she opened them Hanna was wide-eyed.

"When you say he went down on you..." Aria started sure Spencer didn't get what that meant.

Spencer put her hands together in an I'm-about-to-hand-you-your-ass way.

"When I say he went down on me I mean, that he got me naked, kneeled down, pulled my legs apart, and spent a good five minutes licking me like an ice cream cone." Spencer said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, ok, he went down on you" Aria said backing off

"So that's why you came twice!" Hanna said smiling.

"No" Spencer shook her head "I was close but he didn't let me finish.

After that he took my virginity, and started humping me slowly, he was very careful about going faster, when I got close he kissed my neck and told me he loved me then I orgasmed. He kept humping me and I knew it was gonna happen again. My second orgasm made him cum."

"Ok that's not so bad" Aria started "two orgasms"

"But that's the way it always is!" Spencer exclaimed " it's always Toby on top of me, humping me nice and slow, until I orgasm"

Hanna bit her lip "you praise him right?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"When he finally hits that "Spencer pleasure button" what do you do" Hanna said pointedly.

"I try to hump him back I grab handfuls of the blankets and I moan his name" Spencer said

"Thats it?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded.

"So the rest of the time you're just laying there letting him screw you in silence" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded and shrugged as if to say "what else am I supposed to do?"

"Ok first off, you need to praise him so he feels like no man has ever screwed a woman as good as he's screwing you" Hanna paused.

"Before you do it tell him that you're horny, or that you want him inside you or you need to come" Aria suggested.

"You ABSOLUTELY must tell him to go faster and harder, believe me he's waiting for it" Hanna insisted "but that's not all say things like "oh this feels so good" "oh yes" "don't stop" "right there" "you're making me cum" "I wanted this so bad" "im so glad I waited for you" "I'm so glad you're the only one who has ever done this to me" Hanna advised

"Don't stop moaning his name tho, I guarantee he likes that" Aria added.

Spencer nodded.

"That doesn't help my wanting new different things problem" Spencer pouted.

"Do it with him his way, doing what we told you, after you guys are done going at it, ask him if he's got a sexual fantasy, if you're down with it, tell him you want to do it." Hanna said.

"How do you know he has a sexual fantasy?" Spencer asked.

"He spent 10 months jerking off to you, he's got to have some fantasies" Hanna said.

"And he didn't up and decide to go down on you, I'm willing to bet he put a lot of thought into your first time/orgasm" Aria said

Spencer hung her head, her face had turned bright red.

"That wasn't your first orgasm?" Hanna asked.

"We've both manually, and orally pleasured each other before" Spencer said

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm jealous of your sex life and you're sitting here saying how boring it is" Aria said teasingly.

On impulse, before she could change her mind she texted Toby "I'm thinking about you"

She knew he was on a job so she was surprised when he texted back relatively quickly.

"I'm thinking about you too, baby"

"I love you" she texted him trying to think of what else to say.

Two minutes later when her phone rang, she was shocked

"Hi" Spencer said

"what's wrong baby?" Toby said sounding worried.

"Nothing, I just miss you baby" Spencer said feeling stupid

"Spencer" he said urging her on

"Are you working tomorrow?" Spencer asked biting her lip.

"No, you have plans for us?" Toby asked.

"Can we spend the day together?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, what do you want to do?" Toby asked

"Oh I'll handle the itinerary" Spencer said regaining her footing.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then" Toby said amused

"Get your sleep tonight, I don't want you tired tomorrow" Spencer said teasingly

"Baby?" Toby started

"Yeah?" Spencer said getting nervous.

"I love you" Toby breathed into the phone "see you tomorrow, baby girl"

Spencer squeezed her legs together. Knowing he was gonna pleasure her tomorrow, in ways she couldn't even imagine.

Aria and Hanna watched Spencer. "We should get back to Rosewood" Aria said jokingly "she's got to make sexy plans for Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review!**

At 7:30 the next morning Spencer unlocked the door to the loft. She took a look around, he wasn't up yet. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for waking him up. Her heart pounded senselessly what if he was cheating on her with some blonde who liked to be screwed on all fours or tied up to the bed and that's why it was so easy for him to wait for her to be ready and why she got boring leftovers sex. She cautiously opened his bedroom door and found him the way the rational part of her heart knew she would, sprawled out in his queen size bed alone, no kinky blonde in sight. She sighed he looked so peaceful boyish almost.

"Toby" she nudged him.

"Spencer" he mumbled in his sleep.

Spencer slipped off her skinny jeans and straddled him in her panties. "Come on Toby wake up" she said rubbing her crotch up against this he was hardening up and Toby's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" Spencer said beaming a smile. Please don't be mad she thought

"Well good morning beautiful" Toby said smiling

"Will you do something for me?" Spencer asked with as much innocence she could fill into her voice.

"Anything" Toby wrapped an arm around her and lifted her and started pulling her panties down.

"Will you make me breakfast?" She asked in her most innocent of voices.

"Breakfast?" Toby asked confused.

I got your breakfast right here in my pants he thought.

"Please?" Spencer begged. Toby thought for a minute, Spencer wasn't this cruel, he'd be rewarded for playing along in whatever game she was playing.

"I'll make you breakfast if you promise me that after that I get to bring you back in here and make you finish what you started." Toby said seriously.

"I promise" Spencer said smiling.

Toby got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Spencer used his bathroom, she looked around wondering where he would take her, what was his fantasy? Doggie style, her on top, bending her over something and taking her from behind. She shivered please don't be anal, I'm not ready for anal.

"Spencer?" called Toby "what are you doing casing the place?" Spencer didn't answer.

"Baby?" Toby called.

"Sorry I was zoned out" she walked into the kitchen.

She gushed "blueberry pancakes? Aw baby!"

She wrapped her arms around him kissing his bare back, she reached into his boxers and started playing with his boner.

"Spencer, oh Spencer stop" he moaned.

"It doesn't sound like you really want me to stop" Spencer said teasingly.

Toby yanked her hand out of his pants "Dammit Spencer, if you don't stop breakfast won't be what gets put on the table!"

His words excited her, he wanted to have her on the table.

He sat Spencer at the table with a plate of pancakes. They ate silently, Toby finished his pancakes first, and got up and started doing the dishes. Spencer finished her breakfast. She walked over to Toby and pulled him into her arms, she put her arms around his neck "Toby...I want...,I need you inside me" she moaned.

Toby picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. He stripped off her T-shirt to reveal she was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set.

"You look hot" he said before taking off her bra and panties. He pushed her down on the bed climbing on top of her.

He pushed into her and started that agonizing slow pace. "Toby, faster, harder please I won't break"

Toby picked up speed, she could feel her insides building.

She grabbed Toby's ass grinding against him.

"Oh this feels so good!" Spencer moaned. The pressure kept building.

"Oh ye...right there! OH! Don't stop you're gonna make me cum! Don't stop! Right there Toby, right there, right OH!" Spencer moaned loudly as she orgasmed underneath him. He came about 30 seconds later. Toby rolled off of Spencer and pulled her onto his chest.

"I love you baby" he breathed.

"Toby?" Spencer asked after they had both relaxed.

"Yeah?" He said stroking her hair.

She paused, so far she'd been able to do everything that Hanna and Aria had suggested.

"It's just um, I was just wondering..." Spencer started.

"Never mind it's stupid" she brushed it away.

"It's not stupid, baby, you wouldn't have started to bring it up" Toby said he pulled her chin up so he could see her face "so tell me"

She pulled her face away "I was wondering if there's anything you want to do...with me...sexually" Spencer said blushing "like a sex fantasy?"

Toby gave her a bemused grin.

"Oh you don't have any?" She asked feeling like a slut.

"I have about 50!" He said laughing.

"You name it I've probably thought about doing it to you"

"Ok so name 5, 5 of your favorite ones, the ones that really get you going" she leaned up and whispered in his ear "the ones you jerk off to"

Toby rolled over onto his side so Spencer was on her back. He started fingering her.

"Toby!" She moaned.

"In the shower, our wet soapy naked bodies...oh that one really does it for me" Toby said smiling.

"Open your legs!" He demanded lightly. Spencer obeyed "Toby!" She moaned again as he put a finger into her deeper.

"Then I have this one where, were driving home from somewhere in the truck and you tell me you're so horny and you can't wait" he said slipping another finger in her. She was panting.

"There's also a lap dance/strip tease one that basically ends with you riding me," he picked up speed "you were sooo close to giving me that one this morning" Spencer internally cursed herself for asking for breakfast. He took his fingers out of her and she whimpered. He put his fingers in his mouth before putting them back on Spencer rubbing her center.

"Then there's one where you and I are getting ready to go somewhere but were both horny and you say 'come on Toby, we gotta make this quick' "

"And the fifth one?" Spencer asked panting as Toby resumed his deep fingering.

"There was a day you had on this really tight skirt, and you were doing that thing where you were leaning on the counter with your ass sticking out, and I thought 'oh it would feel so good to take her from behind right now"

Toby picked up speed and her hips met his hand enthusiastically, she was going to come in a matter of seconds.

"Toby stop!" She said pulling his hand out.

"Did I hurt you?" He said concerned.

"No, I just" she set her jaw "I want you to make me come in the shower"

"Spencer" Toby sighed like he was irritated with her. Spencer looked hurt.

"You said you wanted to do these things with me" Spencer pouted "you said the thought of doing me in the shower really got you off"

He got off the bed and took her hand leading her into the bathroom. Spencer's heart started to race. Toby started the shower, "get in, get yourself wet" Toby smiled. "Parts of me already are wet" Spencer said suggestively. After Toby and Spencer had been drenched by the shower, Toby rubbed her down with shower gel spending a lot of time on her breasts before sending his hands down in between her legs. She could feel his erection against her ass. She moaned feeling the pressure building. She bent over letting him know it was ok to take her from behind.

"Ok spence" Toby said "rinse off"

She quickly did eager to get back to what her and Toby were about to do.

"Get on your knees" Toby demanded

Spencer did as she was told this was his sexual fantasy she was trying to make come true after all.

"Suck!" He demanded.

Spencer put Toby's member into her mouth, Toby moaned as her mouth closed around him. She massaged the underside and tip with her tongue the way she knew he liked.

"Oh Spence!" he moaned "oh baby!"

He cradled her head gently and kept her from going too fast and making him blow.

"I love you sucking me, I love this you naked on your knees sucking me, promise me when were older and have kids, promise me you'll still suck me."

She pulled away "I'm still going to suck you, because sucking you turns me on" she leaned back so he could see her start touching herself.

"Get up here! Now!" Toby growled. Spencer had barely stood up when Toby wrapped an arm around her ass and lifted her into the air.

"Legs around me" he said, Spencer obeyed and Toby swiftly shoved his erection into her. He gripped her tightly knowing it would leave marks. He slammed into her at a punishing pace.

"Oh god yes!" Toby screamed.

Spencer bit her lip, this kinda hurt, a lot, she was still tight and virginish. He pushed her up against the wall. He was really giving it to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I love you" Spencer whispered into his ear. "I love you" she said again through the pain. "I love you so much Toby."

"I love you baby"he said into her ear. He found her mouth and pried it open with his. A moan escaped her lips. Soon she started to feel the buildup "Oh yeah, give it to me Toby" she moaned. Toby was breathing heavily. "Spence I can't, I can't hold it" Toby said sounding tense. "Come on baby" Spencer moaned into his ear "come inside me, I need you to come inside me" Spencer urged. "God I love you" he said as he came. He got gentler with her, after he came, supporting her weight with one arm and rubbing her back with the other. "Come on baby" he murmured "come for me, I need you to come for me too"

Toby ground himself into her and she came shaking and moaning his name.

Toby lifted her up off of him, Spencer winced she hoped he didn't notice, he set her down. Spencer pulled him into a long wet kiss. When they parted she smiled up at him. "Dream come true?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, you are" he said holding her close.

She kissed his chest, running her lips all over.

"Spence, I need to recover a little"

Toby said cupping her ass before taking her hands and leading her into the bedroom. He pulled her onto the bed pulling a sheet over them.

"You enjoyed that right?" Spencer said nervously biting her lip. Toby looked at her confused. "I was..." She started. Spencer sighed starting to cry "was I good?"

"You're always good, but that was extraordinary!" Toby said rubbing her back.

"Now go to sleep my naughty little angel" Toby said kissing the top of her head. He laid there wondering what had gotten into Spencer. He had never seen her this way before.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this awhile ago so hopefully it's as good as I remember. Enjoy! Please Review!**

Three hours later Spencer woke up. She was still naked and wrapped up in Toby's arms.

Spencer looked at Toby's sleeping face. She loved him so much. Toby woke up and kissed Spencer for a long time.

"Are you recovered?" Spencer asked suggestively.

Spencer got out of bed, she pulled the chair from his desk out so it was facing the bed.

"When I come back in here I want you in this chair, ready for me to rock your world." Spencer said walking bare ass naked out of his room.

Toby got out of bed and sat in the chair.

Spencer walked into the room. She looked sexy in her very short silk navy robe. She uncinched the robe, revealing a matching bra and panty set.

"Now now now" she said straddling his lap. "You have to follow my rules"

She said sternly.

"You have rules?" Toby asked already breathing heavily.

"Of course Toby, every good stripper has rules." She said writhing on his lap.

"No touching...unless I say" Spencer said grazing her lips against his.

"No getting out of this chair...until I say" she whispered into his ear.

"And finally...absolutely no jerking off" she said pulling his head down to her breasts while she humped him "because you're going to want to by the time I'm done with you" she pulled his head back up and kissed him before getting up. She started dancing in front of him. Spencer sat on his lap grinding her ass into him.

"You like that?" Spencer asked sexily.

"Yes" Toby moaned.

"I like it too" Spencer moaned "oh I like this a lot!"

Spencer stood up. She turned towards him. She lifted her leg and put her foot on the chair next to Toby's leg.

"Touch me" Spencer said. Toby started massaging her over her panties.

"Oh yes oh!" she moaned she let Toby massage last about a minute "ok stop" she said suddenly pulling her leg back. She backed up and turned toward the bed. She shed her robe and bent over, putting her hands on the bed. She wiggled her ass up and down in front of him.

"Oh Toby" she moaned like he was doing her from behind. Toby licked his lips he wanted her, now, this little striptease lap dance of hers needed to end. She climbed on to the bed diagonally and when she knew Toby had a good view she humped the bed, moaning his name. She quickly got off the bed and walked over to Toby, straddling him and pulling him into a kiss. "No touching" she said pulling away as Toby went to put his arms around her. She stood up and again walked over to the bed. She leaned against the bed facing him. Just like in the shower she started touching herself.

"No fair! I'm not allowed to play with myself" Toby said as she moaned his name. When Spencer moaned from her fingering again Toby said "Spence, if you don't stop, I'm going to break 2 out of 3 of your rules" Toby said. Spencer smiled and walked back to him. She took off her bra and sat back in his lap. She picked up his hands and put them on her chest. She kissed him. "Go" Spencer said. She rubbed her crotch up against his as he teased her nipples with his tongue.

"One more order" she said panting.

"Go lay down on the bed"

Spencer stood so Toby could obey her command. She followed him to the bed, slipping off her panties before climbing on top of him.

Spencer's eyes went wide as she sunk down on him. He had filled and stretched her in ways she didn't think possible. She didn't know what to do and began to panic. "Toby, help" Spencer said breathing heavily. Her eyes pleaded with him.

"No" Toby said beneath her "you wanted this, and I'm not going to take it from you"

"But...please!?" She begged.

Toby pressed his fingers into the small of her back massaging her.

"Baby, I'm horny as hell please, just...make me cum...make me explode inside you" Toby moaned.

Spencer remained motionless. Toby nodded "you have one minute until I flip you over on this bed and fuck you hard."

Spencer was mildly curious and semi-frightened by his words. She pushed up off of him but gravity brought her right back down on him, sending a wave of pleasure through her. A mangled moan came from Spencer's throat.

"Do it again baby" Toby said seductively "ride me!"

Spencer pushed off of him again letting herself fall back down onto him. Soon she got a good rhythm going. The pleasure was so intense all she could do was scream "OH!" After every bounce.

"Ride me baby, you like it don't you, you're a kinky little girl aren't you?" Toby teased she knew he was about to blow. She was close too.

"Oh Toby please oh baby I'm ready to come" Spencer moaned on the edge.

"Oh spence, right there fuck me...FUCK ME!" Toby yelled as he came. She kept going "oh I'm fucking you, I'm fu...u...ucking you" she moaned. Toby angled himself so he'd hit the center of her G spot on her next bounce. When she came down she screamed in pleasure as Toby grabbed her shoulder holding her down so she'd feel the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt when he moved against her g-spot. She panted as she rode out her orgasm.

"That was...you're an amazing lover" Spencer said breathlessly.

"I'm so glad you are ready to start fucking" Toby said kissing her.

"We've been doing it for weeks" Spencer reminded him.

"No we've been making love for weeks" Toby clarified. "But today...I fucked you in the shower and it felt so good! I have wanted to fuck you for so long"

"You have?" Spencer said starting to cry.

"I'm not going to hurt you, not intentionally" Toby said.

"You already did" Spencer said hanging her head half hoping he wouldn't hear.

"When? When did I hurt you baby?" Toby asked concerned he pulled her face to his.

"You didn't" she lied putting her mouth on his. He pulled away from her.

"Don't lie to me" he said shaking his head "if you want me to continue touching you, fucking you, and making love to you, don't lie to me!" He said angrily "not about this"

"The shower hurt" Spencer said looking away.

"Did it hurt a lot?" Toby asked. Spencer nodded still not looking at him.

"Did it hurt bad enough that you wanted me to stop?" Toby asked

Spencer looked away not saying anything.

"Spencer? Answer me!" Toby demanded.

"Please don't make me say it" she cried.

"I need to hear it" Toby said kissing her temple.

"I didn't want you to stop, I wanted you to cum and have it be over" Spencer cried.

"You wanted it to stop" Toby nodded getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom and closing the door

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I said I wanted to update all my fanfictions (and I'm working on it) but I had this chapter just sitting there so I figured I'd post it. Please Review!**

"Toby please don't do this! Toby I love you. Don't stop making love to me or fucking me or touching me! I came remember?! I enjoyed it, eventually, I asked you to do it, I begged you to fuck me in the shower" Spencer yelled at the bathroom door to no avail.

She threw herself on the bed.

"Toby please don't stop loving me" she sobbed. After about twenty minutes Toby came out of the bathroom. He laid down wrapping his arms around Spencer and kissing her back.

"Don't let me hurt you. You never have to just lay there and take it" Toby said quietly.

Toby got up from the bed, Spencer figured he was going to get dressed. Spencer felt his hand around her ankle. He pulled her towards him. He kneeled down and Spencer knew what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to worship the thing that has been pleasuring me all day" Toby said "and apologize for being too rough with it."

"Toby?!" She moaned as his tongue touched that super sensitive part of her. She was panting and gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh Toby, you know how to do it!" She moaned loudly. She grabbed his head pressing herself further into his mouth. She angled her hips upward to give Toby more access.

"Oh...oh yeah...oh yeah...this feels ssssssoooo good...I'm gonna let you fuck my brains out tonight..."Spencer reached down and grabbed Toby's shoulders digging her nails in. The first time he'd ever given her oral she had left scratches down his back. "I like that I can turn you into an animal" he had said "...ohh yeah...oh we're gonna fuck...so hard...oh yes Toby..." Toby could feel her insides moving, ready to blow. He pulled her into place holding her down as she threw her hands over her head. Toby went in for the kill "... YES TOBY! YES YES YES UGH YES!" Spencer screamed out her massive orgasm.

"I forgot how good you are at that!, I can't feel my legs"

Toby grinned from ear to ear "you wanna get fucked again, don't you"

Spencer nodded with a smile "hard and repeatedly"

"Good girl" Toby said teasingly

"I want you to do what you want with me, I wanna be your sex slave tonight" Spencer said,

Toby chuckled "and if I want to bend you over and shove it up your ass?"

Spencer gulped "use lube" she said shaking.

Toby flipped her over and got the lube out of the drawer.

Toby massaged lube on her opening, "you ready?" He asked. "Yes, I want you to have me that way, I want you to have had me every way" Toby slipped a finger inside her, Spencer gasped as slowly he moved his finger in and out.

"How's this feel?" Toby asked speeding up a little.

"Not bad." She stated "a little awkward but not bad"

"This is as far as your ass is going to get tonight" Toby assured her as she relaxed. He removed his finger "one day though I am going to bend you over and fuck you in the ass"

There was a part of Spencer that wanted it now. A part that knew it would hurt and didn't care.

"Roll over" Toby instructed. He climbed up her body until his hard cock was above her face. "Oh I'm so going to enjoy this" Toby said.

"Open your mouth" Toby demanded.

Spencer did as she was told. Spencer loved when Toby ordered her around sexually. Everyone in Rosewood may have thought that Toby was whipped, but when the bedroom door closed Spencer knew who the boss was. Toby put his penis

in her mouth and let her go to work. As Toby was getting close Spencer started moaning, really moaning. Toby pulled out.

"Why'd you stop?!" Spencer panted

"You dirty little slut!" Toby chuckled "you thought I wouldn't catch you?!"

"What?" Spencer asked faking innocence.

"You're masturbating!" Toby teased, Spencer turned a bright shade of red.

Toby turned back before Spencer could move her hands which were between her legs. Toby got off of Spencer he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Finish" Toby instructed.

"No, Toby...I..." Spencer started "please...don't"

"You started this Spencer" Toby said "now you're going to make yourself cum in front of me"

Spencer just laid there, frozen and red.

"Will it help if I jerk off while you do it?" Toby asked "we'd be masturbating together, that'd be hot"

Spencer shook her head, if they were going to masturbate together they might as well have sex. They'd never played with themselves in front of each other, they'd had phone sex though she wasn't sure he knew that.

He'd call her while he was away saying how much he missed her and eventually he'd ask her a strange request like to pretend he was there kissing the back of her neck and could she make that sound she always made because he missed it. She'd known what he wanted, and what he was doing. Finally one time he had paused trying to think of a not suspicious thing to ask for.

"Toby?" She had said quietly

"Yeah baby?" He said tensely

"I wish I was there to take care of you"

"I'm okay" he had said she could tell he'd started

"Oh Toby that feels so good!" Spencer moaned "don't stop!"

"What are you doing?" Toby had asked, she could tell he was smiling

"I'm giving you a soundtrack to jerk off to" Spencer said smiling.

"I'm n..." Toby started to deny

"Yes you are" Spencer said pointedly "now put your hand back on your cock and pump away, close your eyes imagine I'm under you and listen to me moan like a little whore"

"Oh Spencer, oh yeah" he moaned going back to it.

"Oh give it to me. Harder! Faster! Give it to me just like that Toby! Don't stop I'm sooo horny give it to me harder faster harder faster, oh am I making you cum, I want to make you cum sooooo bad" she moaned

"I'm gonna cum" he moaned "you've got me so fucking close"

"Don't stop, don't stop! Yes oh yes OH! Give it to me!"

"Oh yea!" Toby moaned "I just came all over, thanks to you"

"Good I'm glad" Spencer said "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Toby said "thanks for the help"

Spencer never told Toby but after his phone sex calls, she masturbated usually multiple times.

Toby stood there in front of her. "Please don't make me do this" Spencer cried.

"Ok" he said climbing on top of her back to his previous spot, this time he pulled her arms up above her head so she couldn't touch herself. She finished the blowjob and Toby got off of her.

She wriggled on the bed

"Are you horny?" He teased

"Yes" she pleaded

"You know what to do" Toby said firmly

"Can you?" She pleaded.

"I'm not gonna pleasure you again until you masturbate for me"

Spencer got out of bed and walked to Toby.

"I'll do it on two conditions" Spencer said gulping

Toby perked up was she actually thinking about doing this?!

"What are they?" Toby asked intrigued.

"You lay down with me, while I do it"

Spencer started

"Ok and the second?" Toby inquired

"We have sex after" she said quietly.

"Do you want me to make love to you, or do you want me to fuck you" Toby teased.

Spencer chuckled "could you i don't know fuck me with love?"

Toby nodded before kissing her. He took her hands and led her to bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. After a few deep breaths Spencer closed her eyes as her hands slipped down between her legs. He watched as she rubbed up and down and round and round. Before long her mouth fell open and Toby knew she was getting really aroused he already was. She started moaning.

Oh, Toby...toby! Is this what you wanted to see? You like this?

"Oh Spencer yes, do it, fuck yourself"

Spencer flipped over and started pushing her fingers deep inside herself. She moaned and grunted and shook before saying "oh yeah that feels so good" and collapsing on the bed. She barely had a minute to catch her breath before Toby flipped her back over and fingered her some more.

"Toby, you said we'd have sex after" Spencer whined.

"What's fair is fair Spencer, I told you about what gets me off, it's time for you to tell me what gets you off" Toby said as he slipped his fingers in and out of her at a moderate pace he wanted to keep her wet without her blowing.

"I just think about you" Spencer said shyly

Toby pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered.

"There's no being shy with me Spencer, I've had you now, I'm going to continue to have you, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't feel your legs, I know the dirty things I've done to you. So tell me what you think about before you fuck yourself" Toby said putting his fingers back inside her "tell me or this torture will continue"

Spencer threw her arm over her eyes "I like..." Spencer was red "when you suck on my nipples"

A smile came across his face "keep talking" he said as he bent his head down to teas e her nipples. Spencer wriggled and kicked at the bed. Toby was driving her wild and he knew it. Toby slowed his fingers and tongue, she'd been close and now her body was screaming. Toby was right there was no point in being shy.

"I imagine you fucking me" Spencer blurted "really giving it to me, just hammering it home"

Toby's hand stilled and he lifted his head up. Toby got out of bed and took her hand pulling her out too. He pulled her out of the bedroom. "You're asking for it now" Toby said with a grin.

 **Please Review!**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. I've been working on the next chapter of "I Think We're Alone Now" so I haven't had much time to work on other chapters but I'll update my other fics as soon as I can. Please review!**

He picked her up and laid her down on the kitchen table he'd threatened to fuck her on earlier. He made it clear that was exactly what he intended to do now. He pulled her legs open. He pushed into her. Toby pumped into her with a fast paced rhythm.

"Unh, unh unh" came moans from deep inside her, and he knew he was hitting that spot in a deep powerful way he never had before.

"Does it hurt?" Toby asked when he noticed Spencer wince.

"Yes, but don't stop" Spencer panted.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" She moaned a few pitches higher.

Having her this way, the sounds she was making, it was so hot, so primal. Men had been fucking women like this since the beginning of time. The thought made Toby harder. Toby was breathing hard he placed his hands on her shoulders holding her in place as he continued to hammer it home.

"You like that don't you" Toby asked "oh you're a dirty little whore"

Spencer knew she was gonna come hard, when she finally did. Toby slammed himself all the way into Spencer grinding against her g-spot.

"Come on baby" Toby said almost begging.

Toby pumped into her a few more times "come on you little slut, cum" Toby's voice was strained. "Come on you little slut, you wanted this! Why aren't you coming?"

"You made me masturbate! Spencer whined. Toby continued pumping into her when all of sudden she felt the building start again.

"Oh yes Toby, it's coming, I'm almost there, don't stop, oh god, please don't stop" she moaned "oh fuck me oh yeah fuck me just like that Toby, I'm such a little slut. I wanted this, to be fucked like this"

"OH! OH! OH! RIGHT! OH! RIGHT THERE! Spencer screamed coming just before Toby exploded "oh you naughty little fucking fairy" he breathed. They both were panting trying to catch their breath.

"Have you had enough?" Toby asked.

"No" she said panting "I'll never have enough of you."

"You horny little minx" Toby said kissing her. He pulled her up off the table.

"We're going to make some more memories on this table" he said darkly and full of lust

"bend over!" He demanded and Spencer obeyed rubbing her ass against his crotch. He rubbed her clit as he pushed himself inside her. He thrusted into her and she moaned.

"Oh Toby" she screamed

"That's it, scream" he said pumping into her. "Show me how much my dirty little slut is enjoying this"

"Oh, give it to me!" She screamed "harder!"

"With pleasure" he moaned. He pushed her legs further apart and slammed into her.

"Oh yeah baby" he moaned as he pumped away "oh yes"

"Aah...Toby...my god...aah...aah...yes...yes...YES!"

She screamed "don't stop, oh fuck me yes yes FUCK ME TOBY...TOBY!"

"Oh you feel so good" Toby moaned "so hot, so wet, so tight" he said straining

"Oh here it comes" he breathed, his breath ragged "you're making me cum, I'm cumming, I'm gonna explode inside you. Oh Spencer!" He said as he came.

Spencer collapsed onto the table breathless, and speechless.

"Go get dressed baby" Toby instructed "we have dinner plans with Caleb and Hanna"

"What!?" She gasped "since when?"

"Last night" Toby said leading her into the bedroom. He pulled out a hangar with an outfit on it. "You're supposed to wear this"

It was a navy blue pleated swishy skirt and a cream colored top. It was complete with matching lingerie. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Hanna and Aria bought it for you" Toby explained.

"Hanna and Aria" Spencer said nodding "I should have known". Fear struck Spencer all of a sudden.

"What did they tell you!?" Spencer said loudly

"Nothing, they brought the outfit and Hanna said her and Caleb wanted to have dinner with us tonight" Toby said "why are you so wigged?"

Spencer shook her head "I just wanted to be alone with you today"

Toby wrapped her naked body up in his "I really enjoyed fucking you in the shower" he said as he pushed her up against the wall, he started kissing her neck "and your lap dance followed by you riding me like a pony was so good" he brought her to the bed and laid down with her teasing her nipples again. "I so enjoyed watching you masturbate, and I'm gonna jerk off to the memory of fucking you on the table like that"

"Toby..." Spencer started

"But right now, I want you to put on a pretty outfit and let me take you to dinner" Toby said seriously "because you're my girlfriend not my sex toy"

Spencer and Toby got dressed. Spencer pouted at Toby. He kissed her lips making the pout disappear. "I'll take it off when we get back" Toby whispered in her ear before he guided her out the door.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's short but I think it came out pretty good. I hope you like it. Please review.**

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled greeting her bestie outside of the restaurant. They quickly embraced before the two couples headed in. They were sat in a corner booth. Spencer and Toby were cozied together. They were ordering their drinks and deciding what to order for dinner. Toby slipped his hand under Spencer's skirt. He inched his hand slowly up her skirt to her panties. Toby watched her face as she tried to maintain her cool. He slipped his fingers into her panties. He slowly started with rubbing her clit. Spencer knew he intended to go slowly. She moved her hips trying to adjust to his teasing. He slipped the tip of his finger in her outer lips. He ran it back and forth and suddenly sunk a finger. Spencer let out a squeal. Toby had a devilish grin on his face.

"Spence? Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"UHHH...uh-huh" she said. Toby was going faster and Spencer couldn't hold in her whimpers. After a few minutes of Spencer's whimpering Caleb and Hanna caught on to what they were doing. To everyone's surprise Caleb went to fingering Hanna pushing Hanna and Spencer next to each other. The girls moans urged the guys on. Spencer and Hanna clasped hands as their boyfriends continued to pleasure them. Both were in a fit of moans as their juices went all over the seat. Hanna and Spencer came at the same time. When they both had calmed down Toby took Spencer by the hand.

"Spencer and I will be right back" he said flashing Spencer a smile. "I have something special planned for you"

He took her into the women's bathroom and locked the door. Picked her up setting her on the sink. They removed strictly the clothes that were in the way. The pleasure was just starting to build when Toby pulled out of her pulling her off the sink. He faced her toward the mirror and bent her over the sink. He pounded into her collecting her hair and pulling it gently until she was forced to look into the mirror. He pulled her leg up onto the counter. She gasped as he went in deeper and deeper with every thrust. She shook, she didn't know if she could take it.

"Keep your eyes open, look in the mirror" he demanded. "You're gonna watch me fuck you and you're going to watch yourself cum"

Toby pounded into her. She did her best to keep her eyes on their image in the mirror but it was hard with the bursts of pleasure Toby was giving her. He was kissing her neck and shoulder. He was breathing hard and she knew he was close. After a few more minutes Spencer's legs shook as she let out an

"Oh fuck, oh yeah, fuck me fuck me" she panted. She gritted her teeth as the orgasm continued.

"Oh yeah, fuck me right there pound my pussy!" She said through gritted teeth. She collapsed into his arms. They pulled themselves together as best they could. When Toby unlocked the bathroom door there were two old women on the other side glaring at them.

"Sorry" he said blushing. Spencer buried her face in his chest. They both smiled to Hanna and Caleb who seemed to have had a couple more orgasms as well.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know this is short, I'll do two fantasies next chapter. Feel free to send ideas. Please review!**

Spencer undid the seatbelt buckle in the truck and slid over to Toby's side. They were coming back from a concert in Philly. Spencer had a half melted bowl of chocolate-peanut butter ice cream. She gave a spoonful to Toby.

"Mmm" Toby said. She took a bite and then began kissing his neck. She started massaging his crotch and she could feel him starting to stiffen up.

"Baby, I'm driving" he said.

"Then pull over, I can think of a better use of your hands." She said seductively. He let out a chuckle as he pulled over to the side of the road. He parked the truck and turned off the lights and ignition so no one would bother them. Spencer undid his jeans taking him in her hands.

"Oh Spencer!" He moaned. She leaned down and sucked on his tip. The feel of her cool mouth made him jump.

"Oh baby yeah" he moaned again as Spencer sunk her mouth down on him.

She took her hand and pumped his dick as she sucked him.

"Oh! I'm gonna cum" he growled as he shoved his hands in her hair gently pushing her head down. Spencer moaned as Toby came in her mouth and she sucked up every drop. She sat up and ran a finger over her lips. It amazed Toby how she could look so innocent after being so dirty.

"Your turn" he said pulling her panties off. She squealed as she scooched back against the door. Toby got down and began by rubbing his thumb on her clit.

"You like that?" He teased. Spencer just moaned in response. He slipped a finger inside moving it around.

"How about that?" He continued to tease.

"Yeah" she panted.

Toby took two fingers and moved them back and forth over her clit.

"Oh yes!" She moaned before Toby could ask. "Baby please"

Toby again took two fingers and pushed them into her. He curled them abusing her gspot and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Spencer screamed and writhed against the door. He knew she was going to cum. Spencer's body began trembling as she came.

They were both breathing heavily. Toby pulled Spencer into his lap and pushed into her. They moved as one clinging together. They kissed and caressed each other and then they came together. He repositioned them as they continued to go at it. The cold glass of the truck window felt good against her hot skin.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as Toby continued to plunge into her. They both started moaning uncontrollably as they reached their high again.

Spencer fell asleep on Toby's shoulder as he drove the rest of the way home. He was loving all the new stuff they'd been trying and he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them next.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


End file.
